7 Pecados
by Tsubakiland
Summary: Yamanaka Ino era una pecadora. Pero eso no impidió a Shikamaru casarse con ella. Pecado cuatro: avaricia. Shikamaru/Ino traducción.
1. Lujuria

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Como tampoco me pertenece la historia, yo sólo hago la traducción de "7 Sins", originaria de ArAshiMitArAshi.

**Summary: **Yamanaka Ino era una pecadora. Pero eso no impidió a Shikamaru casarse con ella. Traducción.

* * *

**7 Pecados**

**Pecado uno: Lujuria.**

"¿Por favor, Shikamaru? Sólo esta vez."

"No, Ino."

"Sólo un poco, ¿por favor?"

Un suspiro. "No."

Un quejido. "Ya no me amas."

Una vez más, un suspiro. "No sea ridícula."

"¿Ves? Piensas que estoy loca."

"Estás siendo problemática."

Por ultimo, un sollozo. "Lo entiendo. No me amas ni me quieres. Amas a otra mujer."

"Basta."

"Bien, adelante, entonces. Déjame. Tú, traidor, bastardo mentiroso."

Un largo, largo suspiro. "Dios, Ino. No es que no quiera tocarte, pero mírate…"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya no me amas por que soy fea!"

"No eres fea. Sólo mí–"

"¡Gorda, ¿no es cierto?!"

–_Como doce meses de embarazo._

"¡Y es tu culpa!" Un largo gemido.

_Sí, es mi culpa que el condón se haya roto. Es mi culpa que estés embarazada. Es _todo_ mi culpa. Qué problemático…_

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí?"

"Lo sé. Por eso es que no quiero hacer esto."

"¡Ja!"

"No quiero hacerte daño, Ino."

"Oh, claramente me _estás_ haciendo daño."

La miró por un segundo y entonces suspiró, resignado. Extendió su mano hacia ella. "Ven aquí."

Ella le dio la espalda. "Y ahora sientes lástima por mí. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? No la necesito."

Él la ignoró y se acerco hacia ella, poniendo un brazo justo debajo de sus pechos.

"No necesito tu piedad."

Acarició su enorme vientre. "¿Me perdonas?"

Ella lo consideró por un momento. "Entonces dame lo que quiero."

Él gimió pero tiró de su cara y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Más."

La beso de nuevo, más tiempo esta vez.

"Más, Shikamaru."

Él cumplió hasta que sintió como sus pantalones le ajustaban. "Bien, tenemos que parar."

"¡No!"

"¿Sólo me preguntaste por un poco, verdad? ¿No te di ya lo suficiente?"

"Pero quiero más…" Empezó a llorar, otra vez. "¿Por favor, Shikamaru?"

¿Cómo esa pequeña voz tenía tanto efecto en él?

"Bien, bien, sólo un poco más. Así que deja de llorar." La volvió a besar con pasión, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir.

Levantó su camisa y él se apartó.

"No, Ino. No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales."

"¿Por favor?"

"No quiero hacerte daño"

"No lo harás."

"Sangraste la otra vez, Ino." _Oh, mujer, por favor comprende…_ "Hasta el doctor dijo que tenemos que para un poco."

"¡Pero ya pasaron meses! ¡Ahora estoy estable!"

"No quiero correr el riesgo. ¿Qué pasa si algo malo sucede? ¿Qué pasa si de repente… das a luz?"

Ella rodó sus ojos. "No seas estúpido."

"¿Qué pasa si rompes bolsa?

"¡Tengo solo seis meses!"

"Con gemelos. Eso es peligroso."

Se mordió el labio inferior. "¡Muy bien, bien! Eres un cobarde."

Él suspiró.

"¿Por qué me case contigo?" Ino alzó sus manos en un acto de frustración. "Debería haberme casado con Kiba. O Neji. O Shino. Iagh, ¡Tal vez con Rock Lee! ¡Apuesto a que no tendrían problemas con su esposa embarazada!"

"Estas empezando a ser problemática."

"Eres _tan_ aburrido. ¿Eso es todo lo que dices? Oh, no. No me contestes. Problemático, ¿verdad?"

"Vuelve a la cama, Ino."

"¿Para qué? No quieres dormir conmigo."

"¿Dónde crees que vas?"

"Voy a buscar a alguien que libere mi tensión sexual."

"Es imposible que encuentres a alguien a estas horas."

"¿¡Puedo probar, no!?"

"¿Pero estarán _tentados_? No lo creo."

Se volvió tan rápido como la kunoichi que era, incluso con peso añadido. "¡Acabas de admitir que soy gorda y fea!"

"Exageras, yo nunca dije eso."

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. "¡Eres malo! ¡Me divorciaré y nunca te permitiré ver a nuestros bebés!"

Él se encontró a su lado en un segundo. "Voy a fingir que no lo dijiste enserio." Fue la quinta amenaza que recibió de ella desde su embarazo.

Ino levantó su barbilla con terquedad. "Le diré a Sakura que prepare los papeles así firmas mañana."

"¿Sakura? Tienes que estar bromeando. Sabes que esta en una misión–"

"Hinata, entonces. Puedes empezar a empacar tus cosas."

"No voy a ninguna parte."

"Bien. Entonces empacaré lo mío."

Agarró su muñeca firmemente y la llevó de nuevo hasta la cama, concediéndola.

"Eres muy, muy problemática." Luego procedió a quitarle toda su ropa hasta que no quedará nada en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"Ayudándote a liberar tu tensión sexual." Dijo contra su boca. "Ahora cállate y déjame hacer todo este problemático trabajo."

-

* * *

¡Gracias, gracias ArAshiMitArAshi! Que me dejó traducir su maravilloso fanfic. Y no se preocupen, que todavía quedan 7 capítulos más. Es mi segunda traducción (Mi primera Shika/Ino), _so_, tenganme paciencia. Por que para traducir siempre hay alguna palabrita que no entiendo y tengo que buscar el diccionario y eso xD. Sabrán que "él" es Shika y "ella" es Ino, ¿verdad?

¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo por que a mí sí, a parte de que me causo mucha gracia traducirlo. ¡Ino y Shika esperan gemelos~! Este sábado, creo, subiré el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y también a Arashi, besos, Sophie.


	2. Orgullo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Como tampoco me pertenece la historia, yo sólo hago la traducción de "7 Sins", originaria de ArAshiMitArAshi.

**Summary: **Yamanaka Ino era una pecadora. Pero eso no impidió a Shikamaru casarse con ella. Traducción.

* * *

**7 Pecados**

**Pecado dos: Orgullo.**

"¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Ino?"

"Oh, eso es fácil. Eres el mejor estratega de Konoha."

"¿Entonces te casaste conmigo sólo por mi titulo?"

Ella no estaba escuchándolo. "Por no mencionar que eres conocido por todo la aldea del Fuego."

"¿Entonces es por mi fama?"

Ino seguía hablando. "Y eres uno de los favoritos del Hokage." Él pudo sentir su emoción. "¡Eso significa que tu salario es mayor que nadie más!"

"Ah, entonces es por mi dinero…"

"A demás, no solo vas a heredar la empresa familiar–"

"¿Tú objetivo es mi fortuna?" Preguntó él, atónito.

"–por que un día, ¡serás la cabeza del clan!"

Un ceño fruncido. "No sabía que eras tan materialista, Ino."

Una desagradable mirada. "¡No lo soy! ¡Y no he terminado aún!"

"Bien, bien. ¿Otras razones?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Eres alto."

"Mucha gente lo es." Rodó sus ojos. Esto se empezaba a poner problemático… Él solo quería una simple respuesta. En cambio, ella le dio más de lo necesario. "Hey, Shino es alto. ¿Por qué no te casaste con él?"

"Por que es extraño. Y no me gustan los insectos." Señaló sus hombros. "Tienes buena contextura física, a parte."

"Dijiste lo mismo de Rock Lee. Ah… Lo entiendo. Te casaste conmigo por que te lo pregunté primero."

Golpe. "¿Vas a contradecir todo lo que digo?"

Él la animó a seguir mientras silenciosamente se fijaba si tenían un moratón.

"Y te ves realmente bien en malla." Sonrió maliciosamente.

Retrocedió. "¿Así que me quieres por que mi cuerpo es sexy?"

Ella rió. "Si. Y por que eres guapo."

"Nunca pensé eso…" Frunció el ceño, aunque hubiera sonado divertido. "¿Es tan importante para ti?"

"¡Duh!"

"Hay mucha gente guapa, entonces, ¿por qué yo?"

"Bueno, _no todos_ tienen un IQ como el tuyo."

"¿Y?"

"¡Nuestro hijos posiblemente serán genios como tú! Oh, no, no me digas. Estoy segura de que lo serán." Ino acarició su estómago con amor.

"Pero no soy el _único_ prodigio aquí. También esta… Neji. Él tiene todo lo que describiste, obviamente: alto, buen físico, guapo e inteligente, también. Mas él es del Clan Hyuuga, un jonin superior, respetado–"

"Shikamaru, lo estás haciendo de nuevo."

"¿Qué?"

"Contradecirme."

"Oh."

"De cualquier manera, no conozco tanto a Neji como a ti. Apenas y hablamos."

"¿Entonces te casaste conmigo por que somos amigos?"

"Si, per–"

"Podrías haberte casado con Choji."

Ella jadeo. "¿Puedes imaginarme teniendo sexo con él? ¡Me aplastaría!"

Ese pensamiento le dio escalofríos. "¿Qué con Kiba, entonces?"

"Demasiado salvaje. Y huele a perro."

"¿Naruto?"

"¿Cómo puedo competir con su aprecio por la frente de marquesina?"

"Entonces… ¿soy el más adecuado?"

"¡Sí, duh!"

Ocultó su sonrisa.

"También, mientras yo viva, no dejaré que ningún polluelo de la arena coquetee contigo."

"¿Celosa?"

"Nah. Eres demasiado valioso para Konoha. No podemos arriesgarnos a perderte."

Él sudó. "¿Que pasaría si… hago que cambie de lealtad?"

"Te diría: 'Sigue soñando, Shikamaru'"

"¿Por qué? ¿No crees que soy capaz?"

"Si necesitas que te recuerde que Temari es terriblemente leal a su villa. No, no estarías ni capacitado para cambiar su mente."

Punto para Ino.

"Volviendo a nuestra discusión." Aplaudió emocionada. "¡La otra razón del por que me case contigo es que tienes dos maravillosos padres! No podría pedir más."

Podía entender que le gustara su padre. Pero, ¿su madre? Se estremeció.

"Y por que eres la única persona en que papi confía–"

"¿Ino, cariño?"

"¿Sí?"

"Sólo dime que me amas."

Ino bostezó frente a él.

"Dilo."

Ella le sacó la lengua y continuó con su diatriba. "Y te lo digo, eres la única persona en que papi confía, y sabes lo difícil que es para él confiar en la gente…"

Él escuchó sin interés. _Problemático…_

"Y siempre me haces reír, llorar, y luchar enormemente, me das todo lo que quiero y necesito…"

¿Era tan difícil para ella decir esas dos simples palabras?

"Puedo venir hacia ti con mis problemas y sé que me confortaras con todo lo que–"

"Solo admite que nos casamos por que nos amamos, Ino."

Ella lo miró mal, fastidiada de ser interrumpida. "La gente dice que la acciones valen más que mil palabras."

Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que ella ama el sex– oops, _hacer el amor_ al máximo. Pero a veces Shikamaru quisiera oír cuanto significaba él para ella de su pequeña y hermosa boca.

"Y tengo pruebas. Justo aquí mismo." Ino señaló su estómago. Otro punto para Ino.

Lucía como si no fuese a decirlo nunca, por eso decidió muy estúpido de su parte seguir presionándola.

"Bien, como sea." Se inclinó para darle su beso de buenas noches y se recostó a su lado. Ella se acercó más a él.

"¿Dándose por vencido? Ese no es el Shikamaru que yo conozco."

Él solo mascullo un 'problemático' Era mejor dormir y soñar que ella le decía las palabras que buscaba que diga.

"¿No quieres saber la _verdadera_ razón por la cual me casé contigo?"

Él cerró sus ojos y pretendió dormir.

"Dos palabras." Sus ojos volvieron a abrise.

"¿Te… a–mo?" Él adivinó con esperanza.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Él pudo ver su sonrisa grande, hermosa.

"No, Shikamaru" Dijo suavemente, abrazándolo por la espalda. "Siempre juntos."

Y él se encontró sonriendo de vuelta.

"Sí, tienes razón."

* * *

Okay, tienen una y miles de razones para poder acogotarme y dejarme abandonada en medio de la calle sangrando. Pueden torturarme horriblemente antes, también. Ahora en serio: ¡Perdooooooooo (y muchas mas 'o') nenme! Oh por Dios, sé que no actualizaba desde el año pasado este fic (y los demás, para decir) cuando había dicho que 'el próximo sábado' y sé cuan horrible es esperar a que una autora actualize o que prometa que suburá un viernes y termina subiendo un año después o nunca *cof*, pero en verdad, perdónenme. Se los digo con todo mi corazón en ello. Tengo mis varias razones tambien, una es por que me fui de vacaciones y por las festividades de ese mes. Dos por que luego, ya en el 2010, empecé de nuevo el instituto y es realmente insoportable y me desconecté de todo.

Quiero aclarar que el capítulo ya estaba hecho, así que no fue irresponsabilidad por no haberlo traducido (sí el no subirlo), pero créanme que ya no se el motivo EXACTO de ese momento, es que como en 7 meses pasaron tantas cosas (sí, increíble, 7 meses desde entonces xD). Modifiqué algunas cosillas y ahí esta, subido inmediatamente aquí. Juro que lo siento, espero que lo sigan leyendo, aunque no las culpo si ya se olvidarón hasta de como era el primer chap.

En fin, pueden matarme verbalmente si quieren, les doy esta incríble opción limitada solo por hoy. Ya mañana no pueden (?) Muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados, los contestaré por acá para que vean que me puse generosa por todo el tiempo de espera:

**Tsuki-lilium19: **¡Tsuki! Espero que aún sigas estando al pendiente xD. Chica, lo siento en serio la demora. Espero que el capítulo te haya encantado y juro que subiré lo más rápido que pueda el próximo, ¡y para este año! Jaja, gracias por leer.

**Eiko Hiwatari:** ¡Y acá el segundo pecado! Espero que te haya gustado y sí, Arashi (la autora del fic) hace escenas entre ellos muy graciosas, que son geniales y tiernas y amorosas y cómicas y encantadoras a la vez *-*.

**Ellie Kino:** ¡AY, Ellie! Tanto tiempo, mi Shikamaru en mujer-y-persona, jaja (: Concuerdo en que Arashi es la mejor escritora Shika/Ino en inglés, aunque claro, está ella y todas/os los demás que escriben de Shika e Ino por que todos son geniales. Espero que todavía no te hayas leído todos los pecados, aunque con lo que tarde… xD Gracias y nos leemos.

P.D.: Espero algún día volver a Naruto Couples xD.

**Pilar:** JAJA, sí, Ino es una golosa. Muchas gracias, y ese fue mi propósito: para gente que no entiende ni Jota, o poco (o que también entiende, aunque siempre es mucho mejor leerlo en su idioma de origen) acá traigo la traducción. Tarde pero seguro. Besos (:

**Wendolyne:** Sí, Ino solo quería una cosa de Shikamaru. La muy brava mujer. JAJA, espero que este capítulo te haya encantado y ojalá sigas leyendo el fic que me encantaría seguir con tu opinión :D Suerte.

**Raven Sakura:** ¡Aquí esta el cap, Raven! Perdóname por la demora, en serio. Ino siempre fue loca, jaja, por esa la amo. Es como mi yo interno. Besos y espero leerte.

**Sol Kaory:** Sí, lo sé, el fic en sí es bien LOL. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review *-* Y acá esta la traducción que al fin llegó. Nos leemos (:

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer. Y bueno, ya no hay mucho que decir, sólo que veré los fics que me faltan por completar así me pongo las pilas :) Solo tengo que poner en marcha a mi musa que desapareció hacia ya un tiempo, para mi mala suerte, pobre Usagi... OK xD Me acuerdo que cuando había traducido este capítulo tuve problemas con deducir lo de pelo de esc... Temari, pero ahora lo capté xD Espero que haya quedado entendible. Besos,

Sophie.


	3. Envidia

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Como tampoco me pertenece la historia, yo sólo hago la traducción de "7 Sins", originaria de ArAshiMitArAshi.

**Summary: **Yamanaka Ino era una pecadora. Pero eso no impidió a Shikamaru casarse con ella. Traducción.

* * *

**7 Pecados**

**Pecado tres: Envidia.**

"¿Qué haces despierta? Es tarde"

"Dilo otra vez, pero más lento. Es. Tarde. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Trabajando"

Se escuchó un resoplido. "Sí, claro".

"De verdad"

"No te creo"

"No es mi problema"

Ino lo atrajo hacia ella, muy cerca. "Hueles a mujer"

"No lo hago"

"Sí lo haces. No es la frente de marquesina ni Hinata. Ni siquiera Temari. ¿Quién es ella?"

"Nadie".

Los ojos de Ino se estrecharon. "También hueles a menta"

"Tenía sueño"

"Y cigarrillos. ¿Estuviste fumando?"

"Sabes que lo dejé"

"Eso no explica su olor"

"Bien, uno de ellos –gente con la que trabajo –fuma, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Y qué con la mujer?"

"Es solo una colega"

"Nombre"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"¿Por qué te es tan difícil decírmelo?"

"Por que es problemático. Contigo, una pregunta lleva a otra"

Los ojos de Ino se estrecharon aún más.

"Es Shiho, ¿no? La decodificadora"

"Ino…"

"Estuviste con ella, ¿no es cierto?"

Suspiró, demasiado cansado como para discutir. "¿Y?"

"¡Oh por dios, ni siquiera lo niegas!"

_Ves, sabía que se volvería problemático. _"No empieces, por favor"

"¡Mi matrimonio se arruinó!"

"¡Tonterías!" Shikamaru rodó sus ojos. "Mira, sé lo que estás pensando. Pero te juró que no es así, estás equivocada"

"¿Oh, sí?"

"No te estoy engañando"

Ino se cruzó de brazos. "Pruébalo"

"¡Pero no hay _nada _que probar! Estás haciendo el ridículo"

"¿Y no se supone que lo haga? ¡Shikamaru, regresas tarde a casa cada vez más días! Y a veces incluso desapareces sin decirme nada, ¡tengo derecho a sospechar!"

"¿Y piensas que te estoy engañando?"

"¿Quién sabe?"

"¡Sé realista, Ino! Comprometerse con una mujer ya es problemático, ¿para qué iba a querer otra?"

"No lo sé. ¿Por sexo? Tal vez ya no te satisfago, con mi condición"

"Sabes que no es verdad. Mujer problemática"

"Si no estas engañándome," Ino tiró el chaleco de Shikamaru, "entonces, ¿qué es esto?"

Él vio una mancha roja. "Um…"

"¿Es lápiz labial?"

"No, es solo-"

"¡Sácate la camiseta! Déjame ver que más tienes"

"¡Ino, cálmate! ¡Despertarás a los vecinos!"

Pero Ino ya estaba arañando su ropa. "¡Ajá, chupones! ¿Cómo explicas esto?"

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. "Eres una sábelo-todo. Dímelo tú"

"¡Shikamaru, me engañas!"

"¡Realmente estás mal!" Él bajo el camisón de Ino. "¡Mira, tu también lo tienes!"

Ella siguió su mirada y calló inmediatamente.

"¿Quién engaña ahora?"

Ella respondió inocentemente. "¡Bueno, sé que no yo!"

"¡Lo mismo digo!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué con el labial?"

"¡No es labial!"

"¡Sé lo que vi, Shikamaru!"

"¡Bueno, mira otra vez!"

"¿Sangre?" Ino miró a Shikamaru, alarmada, y entonces notó el corte en su mandíbula. "¿Cómo lo-?"

"Me tiraste un vaso el otro día, ¿recuerdas?"

Ino se ruborizó. "¡Tuve un buen motivo!"

"¡Verme caminando con Temari _no _es un buen motivo para atacarme violentamente! ¡Soy tu _marido_, por el amor de Dios, no alguno de tus enemigos!"

"¡Bueno, parecían tan enamorados que realmente me molestó!"

Shikamaru sintió que un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba. "Realmente odio cuando actúas así"

"¿Y es por eso qué me engañas?"

"Por última vez: ¡_no _te engaño!" Insistió, luchando contra el impulso de estrangularla. Diablos, Ino era demasiado.

"¿Entonces por qué estabas con Shiho? No, ¡no me digas que por trabajo! ¡No soy estúpida! ¡Sé que pasar el tiempo a las _dos_ de la _mañana_ no es _trabajar_!"

"¡Pero esto _es _por el trabajo!"

"¡Como si no te conociera! ¡Eres Shikamaru! Eres un_ vago, _sin ninguna clase de motivación, haciendo nada más que mirar las nubes, prefiriendo _dormir_ antes que _trabajar_-"

"Y encontrando mujeres problemáticas, pero muy enamorado de una, Yamanaka Ino"

Ino se calló la boca.

Silencio.

"Pero no es mas Yamana Ino. Ya no."

"Oh, bien. _Nara_ Ino."

Sus labios se curvaron.

"Mira, Nara Ino, no hay necesidad para que estés celosa. Estoy tan azotado como mi padre, así que sé que si te engañaría, sería como cavar mi propia tumba."

Al final, Ino rió. "Me alegro de que lo veas a mi manera."

* * *

**¡Ay, chicas, acabo de traducir este capítulo como en 30 minutos, lo más rápido que pude antes de atrasarme más! Aunque deben admitir que no tarde casi nada con el capítulo, pero tampoco me quiero demorar por todos estos meses que había tardado en subir el segundo capítulo. ¡Ino es una _celosita_! *cara perver* Haha. **

**Sinceramente tuve un problema con una de las últimas frases y no estoy segura de sí lo traducí bien (And finds women troublesome, but very much _in love_ with one Yamanaka Ino), que la verdad creo que no :/ Así que si alguién me la puede decir bien se lo agradecería muchísimo! Sé que para algunas debe ser facil pero no me gradué en ser profesional del inglés sinceramente, me faltan dos años para terminar (sépan que aún estoy en secundaria).**

**Argentinaaaaaaaaaaa, (tengo que decirlo, lo siento) ¡le ganamos a los nigerianos! ¡Aaaaaaaah, yo sabía! en serio, estoy _tan_ orgullosa de mi país y de ser Argentina, que no puedo explicarlo. No quiero hablar mucho de fúltbol, besos; Sophie. **

**Ellie Kino**: ¡Veo que estás viendo (o ya viste) el animé Strawberry pánic! Dios, ¡yo también lo ví! Aunque me faltaron como los 2 o 3 último capítulos. Es tan genial esa serie, aunque sea una chica, _amo_ el yuri tanto como el yaoi (bueno, lo admito, un poco más el yaoi xD pero es por que vi más yaoi que yuri en toda mi vida) Y tiene algunas escenas taaaaan kuku, jaja. Besos y nos leemos, Sophie.

**Sol Kaory**: Ay, sí, ¿quién no ama al Shika/Ino? *-* (Excepto las Shika/bruja, obvio). Me alegro de que te guste esta serie de drabbles por que, sí, es taaaaaaan linda Prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para subir siempre lo más rápido que pueda. Nos vemos, Sophie.

P.D.: ¿Cómo te puedo decir?

**Daga Uchiha**: Ino lujuriosa, orgullosa y celosa. ¡Es tan mona! Y hay que esperar a los demás capítulos :3. Muchas gracias por leerme, en serio. Nos vemos, Sophie.

**Pilar**: ¡La infaltable fangirl del Shika/Ino! JAJA, espero que sigas igual de vieja que en el segundo capítulo y no hayas aumentado la edad (? (sí, sé que habia tardado mucho) Me hiciste acordar a un amigo, haha. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo, nos leemos. Sophie.

**Eiko Hiwatari**: Sí, el final fue muy romantico y tierno y lindo y gracioso y tierno y tierno y tierno y romántico (ya lo dije? jaja xD) Muchas gracias por leer (: nos vemos. Sophie.

Esto de responder cada review acá me agota, lol :B ¡Besos, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Avaricia

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Como tampoco me pertenece la historia, yo sólo hago la traducción de "7 Sins", originaria de ArAshiMitArAshi.

**Summary: **Yamanaka Ino era una pecadora. Pero eso no impidió a Shikamaru casarse con ella. Traducción.

* * *

**7 Pecados**

.

.

.

.

**Pecado cuatro: Codicia (Avaricia)**

"Mmm…"

Una mirada molesta.

"Mmm… oh, wow…"

Un suspiro deprimido.

"Oh, mi Dios…"

Un dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

"Oh… perfecto… y esto también… Oh, mmm…"

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese sonido?"

Ella lo miró inocentemente. "¿Perdona?"

"Olvídalo" Regresó a su shoji.

"Acaso… ¿te molesto?"

"_No_".

Silencio. Entonces…

"Mmm… oh, magnífico…"

Una vena marcada.

"Aahh… Oohh…"

"¿Ino, cariño?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes sólo… callarte?"

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Honestamente… _me calientas_"

Una lenta y perversa sonrisa. "No lo pretendía, lo siento"

Un suspiro. "Está bien"

Silencio.

"Mmm-"

"Eso es. Cama. Ahora"

Una expresión divertida. "¿Pero qué sobre tu juego?"

"Que se joda" _O que te joda a tí, sí. _

"Bieeeen…" Pero Ino no se movió.

Un ceño.

"Mmm… Aahh…"

"¿Ino?"

"… ¿sí?"

"¿Cama?"

"Hmm…"

Un ruedo de ojos. "O el sofá también está bien"

Ella lo miro aturdida. "¿Qué?"

"No me estás escuchando, ¿no?"

Ino parpadeó. "Sexo, ¿no es cierto?"

"Ahá. Tira esa cosa"

Lo apretó como si fuera su vida. "¡Pero no he terminado!"

"No me importa. Me calentaste, ¿sí? Ahora encárgate"

"¡Bueno, no era mi intención!"

"¿Entonces por qué tuviste que hacer ese sonido?"

"¿Qué sonido?"

"¡El 'Mmm'! Dios, es como si gimieras o algo"

"¿Y _eso_ te calienta? Pensé que tenías una mejor defensa. Es decir, era muy difícil seducirte anteriormente"

"Pero lo estamos haciendo otra vez, así que…" suspiró, "esto es realmente problemático"

"Aw, pobre bebé…" Pero ella no lo soltó. "Cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Shikamaru se dejó caer junto a ella, frustrado.

"Mmm…"

"Tch"

"¡Aahh… Ohh – Mmph! ¡Shikamaru!"

"¿Quéee?"

"¡No me beses así" lo golpeó, "_geez_!"

"¡Entonces deja de hacer ese sonido!"

"¡No puedo!"

"¡No es como si estuvieras leyendo porno! Es solamente… ¡un catalogo! ¡No tienes por que gemir así!" Shikamaru se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, moviendo la cabeza. "Esto es ridículo"

"¿Sigues queriendo tener sexo, cariño?"

"Gracias por preguntar. _Sí_"

"Está bien, pero antes…"

Un largo suspiro.

"Sabes que mi cumpleaños se acerca, ¿bien? ¿sí? Bueno, desde que tengo el catálogo conmigo, vi que hay _muchas_ cosas asombrosas, ¿por qué no me compras algo? Ya sabes, para mi cumpleaños. Déjame ver… Quiero esto y esto… oh, y esto también. Oh, espera, eso es _magnífico_. Lo añadiré a la lista, ¿sí? No tienes problema, ¿no? Pero, hmm… Me gusta esto, también, y eso… oh, no puedo elegir. ¡Quiero TODO!"

Silencio.

"Eres increíble"

Ella sonrió. "Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo"

Shikamaru puso una mano bajo la ropa de Ino. Ella sacó otro catalogo.

"¡Espera! Pensé que ya habías terminado"

"Bueno, pensé verla mañana pero… ¡no puedo contenerme!" le dio una dulce, dulce sonrisa, "aunque puedes continuar si quieres"

Shikamaru tiró el catalogo lejos. "No puedes tener dos cosas a la misma vez, Ino"

Ino puso mala cara. "¡Bien, de acuerdo! Pero tienes que comprarme todo"

Suspiró. "Tienes suerte de que te ame"

"¡Lo sé!"

* * *

**¡Konbanwa! Traducción súper-rápida reportandose (?) La acabo de terminar por que me dije "no voy a demorarme más en subir capítulo". Y bueno, lo traduje y aquí inmediatamente ^^ En este capítulo vemoz a un Shikamaru más lujurioso, aunque ese pecado ya pasó. Pero Ino, omg, ¡también como para que Shikamaru no se caliente! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo, me maté de risa!**

**Bueno, mejor respondo los revies antes de que me agarre la flojera:**

**Daga Uchiha: **¡Es que Ino es una paranoica! Y la verdad que si yo tengo un esposo como Shika lo celaria y lo cuidaría más, demasiado valioso para la humanidad, haha. Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo, Daga, y muchísimas gracias por el review :)

**Pilar: **Sí, si ya ves que Shikamaru sólo puede callar a Ino de una sola forma! Y obviamente Ino como no se va a quejar de "eso"... Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos (L)

**Ellie-kino: **Hahaha, sí, yo también amo como escribe Arashi! Y la verdad que curiosamente y hablando de Strawberry panic! hize una amiga (en la vida "real") que también lo miró, fue todo una sorpresa. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, nos vemos :).

**Kotorii-chan: **¡Ay, me alegra de que te hayas unido a dejarme review! *cara feliz* Y si, Masashi debería darse cuenta de que son perfectos el uno del otro, pero bueno... No pierdo esperanzas y mucho menos imaginación con esta pareja, ¡me la imagino hasta de los modos imposibles! haha. Muchas gracias por tu review, besos!**  
**


	5. Actualización

¡Hola! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? A mis viejos lectores: ¿siguen visitando el sitio?

Me van a matar, lo sé, ¡casi dos años sin actualizar! Y lo lamento tanto, la realidad había llamado a mi puerta y me alejé de este maravilloso sitio. Pero tengo buenas noticias: voy a terminar todo lo que empece. Aunque me demore, aunque tenga flojera, voy a terminarlo, así que ánimo.

Espero que sigan bien, yo... bueno, digamos que me olvidé un poco como funcionaba la página y tengo que actualizarme en varias cosillas, pero solo eso. ¡Tsubakiland maduró! Hahaha, ya dentro de poco cumpliré 17 y empecé aquí a la edad de los 13... wow. Bueno, no los distraigo más, y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
